Totem pole transistor output stages are used to drive loads wherein the stage can either source or sink output current. Such stages typically will briefly source and sink current simultaneously so that a current spike, or pulse, will occur. The spike will become appreciable at the high operating frequencies. Since such a spike produces no useful output, it is parasitic and only results in wasted power. When excessive, the resulting heating can be deleterious to the integrated circuit (IC) that employs the stage.